Crazy Love
by kittykiss1514
Summary: FORGET ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES Poor poor Bailey, she has to share a cell with the second most danourous guy in Gotham, the joker's son JJ. See how she and him reacts to this...uncommon event.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love,

Bailey's Point of view

So they put me in Arkham, again. I'm getting tired of people saying I'm insane. Because I'm not ok, I'm not. I put my ear up to my cell wall and I'm hearing the guards talking,

"Hey did you hear about the new cell mate for that Bailey girl?"

_What about a new cell mate? _I thought to myself, then listened some more.

"Yeah I heard he was…The Joker's son." the guard said in a hushed voice, I was barely able to make that out. But The Joker's son, he'd kill me in an instant. I scared that we would kill me; if I was lucky he'd just hurt me and leave me for dead.

"Whoa I think I see him!" one of the guards said, then I froze. I stiffly walked to my bed and laid down; acting like I was asleep. Then I heard laughter, like none I've ever heard before.

"Just put him in there!" a guard said as another pushed him in. He had green hair, pale skin, insane exterior and almost red eyes that stared at me when he walked in. His teeth were formed into the most horrible grin; it could give Satin himself nightmares. He plopped down on the corner of my bed, giving me a crooked grin like he wanted something from me.;

"Don't you look lika doll, doll face?" He said giving me a sharp smile and cupping my face in his face. But I done something I shouldn't of: I slapped him.

"Get on your side of the cell and stay there!" I snapped at him. Immediately his eyes bulged when I said that. He squinted his eyes at me as he was walking to the other bed.

"You didn't have to slap me geez," He said as he was lying on the bed, "now you have no idea what I'll do to you tonight." He must have thought this was funny, because he was cracking up.

"W-why are y-you laughing?" I said in fear, stumbling over my own words.

"Because you're afraid ahahahaha!"

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you're not, ha-ha." He giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, and go to sleep!" I screamed.

After five hours I was asleep, but **he** woke me up. Can he ever sleep?

"Dolly?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah" I said, my voice was slurred.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked sounding like a child.

"Well you called me doll when you first came in here, you teased me saying I was afraid, and you're waking me up at three in the morning. JJ that's not a good start on a friendship." I said sarcastically, but I think he thought I was serious.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice sounded like it was in tears. I did not expect that to happen.

"It's ok" I said walking towards him. His face was buried in his pillow. So I sat beside him, rubbing his back as he talked to me. "_Did he trust me? Does he even want to be my friend?_ "I thought.

It was morning and I woke up in JJ's bed. He was awake, watching me sleep. I got a little freaked out.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Then he told me to hush. "Sorry he-he."

I walked over to my bed, to write in my diary and I wrote:

_**I now pretty much is acquainted with JJ**_

_I now have a crush on JJ._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching me write that, then he asked me this,

"Can you tell me a story?" he asked setting in front of my bed, like a five year old would.

"Yeah ok. Once upon a time, the end."

"That's not a story, this is a story: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a story. At morning, in the middle of the night. Two dead men stood up drew their swords and shot each other. This is a lie and it is completely true, but if you don't believe me ask that blind guard out there. He saw it too." After he said that I cracked up laughing. "What is this funny to you?" he said chuckling.

"Yes this is!" yelled out laughing. "It didn't even make sense." I said then he walked back to his bed laughing. After that I took my diary and wrote:

_**I now pretty much is acquainted with JJ**_

_**I now have a crush on JJ**_

_**I am in love with JJ**___

I look up to see JJ looking at me; smiling at me. I smile back and wave, but see him trying to pronounce a word in a book. So I walk over to him and smile, and then help him pronounce the word.

"That is triumphant, tri-um-phant. What are you even reading?" I asked.

"War of the heart, I found it under the bed. But I have the most trouble reading, because my parents never took me to school. They said education wasn't important." He said with a frown.

"Hey don't frown, I don't like when JJ frowns. Ya know what, I'll teach you to read."

"You will?"

"Of course." I said with a smile looking into his dark orange eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy Love**

**JJ's point of view**

So this ride to Arkham is boring, so I'm gonna have some fun.

"This straight jacket is too tight!" I wined to the guard.

"Too bad!" he snapped. Well I'm just having a terrible day, aren't I?

"Are we there yet?" I asked sounding like a five year old, and that's my specialty. HA-HA-HA!

"No"

"Are we there now?"

"No"

"How bout now?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"NO!" he snapped.

"You liar, you should lose your job cuz you're yelling at the patients." I said with an evil smile.

So I walk in Arkham, the lobby is nice. And then I walk down the 'danger' wing of the asylum. The reason it's called that is because Gotham's most dangerous criminals are here. I'm seeing a lot of people I've met like scarecrow, poison ivy, catwoman, and last but not least my father The Joker. I can hear him laughing when he saw me. Now I'm at my cell, they open the door and shove me in. Then I see a girl my age lying with the covers over her head, she's not sleeping. I know she isn't.

"I know you're not sleeping." I said to her, she must have not heard me. So I walk over to her bed and set down on the corner. She pulls down the covers and looks at me, terrified I love it. So I say to her with a terrifying grin on my face, "Don't you look lika doll, doll face?" I said cupping her face in my hand, but she slaps me. My eyes got large when she done that. Then she yells at me.

"Shut up at get on your side of the cell!" she snapped. Man she's vicious, but something about her intimidates me, I like that! I walk over to **my** bed and lay down.

"You didn't have to slap me." I said to her, she didn't answer. "Now you don't know what I'm even gonna do to ya tonight!" I said laughing. Then she rolled over facing to me, she was wearing a spaghetti strap nightgown that was purple. Ooh that's my favorite color.

"W-why are y-you laughing?" she asked stumbling on her own god dang words.

"Because you're afraid."

"No I'm not!"

"Sure you're not!" I giggled.

"Just shut up and go to sleep!" she yelled as I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

_I woke up to __**her**__ voice, singing beautifully. I blinked my eyes open and see her setting on the edge of my bed running her fingers through though my hair._

"_Good morning gorgeous" I said to her cupping her face in my hand._

"_Good morning handsome." she replied bending down to kiss me. Our lips me-_

I woke up in the middle of the night; my watch said it was around three. I look up to see if she was setting there, running her fingers through my hair, but she wasn't. I sighed and look over at her and smile.

"Dolly?" I asked sounding like a five year old.

"Yeah" she said with a foggy voice.

"A-are you mad at me."

"Well you called me doll when you first came in here, you teased me saying I was afraid, and you're waking me up at three in the morning. JJ that's not a good way to start a good friendship." She said to me, I didn't want to be friends; I wanted to be more than friends. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I fought the urge to let them out and sucked it up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She said to me, walking towards me. I buried my face in my pillow, trying to smother myself. But I stopped when I felt her warm hand through my shirt rubbing my back. Eventually she fell asleep next to me.

She woke up and saw me looking at her, she screamed and I told her to hush. Then she walked over to her bed, I was so close. I saw her writing in a journal, so I get up and walk to her bed and set in front of it. She looks up and I ask her to tell me a story, she tells me a fake story and I tell her my story. I made her laugh; I love it when she laughs. Her curly blonde locks of hair get in her face when she laughs. I found a book and started to read it, but I had trouble and started to pronounce the words out loud. So she walks over to me, bends over, and helps me pronounce a word. I explain to her why I have trouble reading with a frown.

"Hey don't frown; I don't like it when JJ frowns. Ya know what I'll help you read." She said to me.

"Really?"

"Of course." She said to me, she is just so beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy Love**

**Bailey's point of view**

I just made a promise to a guy that I love, but I don't know how to do it. Wait does **he** even love me back? I'm so confused, I have so many questions.

"Hey dolly?" he asked me, he has the sweetest voice.

"Yeah"

"What's your real name?"

"Bailey, why?"

"I was just wondering." He said with a smile, I have no idea what's going on in that crazy mind of his, but I knew I was going love it.

"What's your real name?" I asked, but he just glared at me.

"JJ you should know that."

"No your real name."

"Fine you really want to know."

I nodded

"Well my name is….."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Jake, Jake Naiper."

"Why is that so bad?"

"It's bad because my dad's name is-"he stopped and stared out the window.

"What is it?" I asked, but he wasn't staring at the window he was staring at **me.**

"Wha oh yeah what?" he said that made me giggle, but he blushed a lot.

"Jake you're a really cool guy you know."

"R-really he-he," he said awkwardly. "Um Dolly?"

"Yeah what?"

"I've wanted to tell you this since I first met you and…." He said looking down at his feet.

"And what?" I asked him getting really close to him.

"I love the way your eyes lighten when you're happy, your smile, your laugh." He said cupping my face in his hand. "I-I love you Bailey." He said with his eyes darkened; full of happiness.

"I l-love you too." I said stuttering. I haven't said the L word since my mother passed away, and I was truly happy that I did. His hand was still cupping my face. He told me to wait a second and I did as he unwired the security cameras in_**our cell**_.

"No more spying on us." He said with a smile, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear leaned over and we kissed. It was magical, he was my prince. Always making me laugh and love him even more. We kissed for a while, but I had to pull myself back because I was out of air.

"Wow" he said to me.

"Wow what?"

"You're just so beautiful." He said resting his hand my back. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment." I said as I put my finger against his lips. Then I removed my finger from his lips and he pulled me and kissed me passionately. I love that.

"Did that ruin the moment?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why would it ever." I replied as he would kiss my neck.

"It's getting late we should be getting to bed."

"Yeah I am tir-"I said as he cut he pulled me and kissed me deeply.

"Let's go to bed." He said puling me to his bed. I lied down with him, his arms were rapped around my waist. He and I were meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy Love**

**JJ's point of view**

She is the girl of my dreams…and she is going to teach me to read. What?

"Dolly?" I asked lying on my bed.

"Yeah JJ"

"What is your **real name**?" I asked her.

"Bailey, why?"

"Just wondering." I said with a smile, _Bailey_ what a beautiful name.

"What's yours?" she asked me, sh-she wants to know my name?

"JJ, you should know that by now." I said sarcastically, I wish I didn't do that.

"No your **real name**."

"Fine you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Jake, Jake Napier." I said, I sounded like I was angry. She just smiled.

"Why is that so bad." She shrugged.

"Because my dad's name is…" Then I stopped, I got lost in her eyes.

"What is it?" she said with a smile.

"Who oh what?" I said and she just giggled, my face got redder than blood.

"You're a cool guy ya know." She said with her eyes brighter than usual. Wait she thinks I'm cool?

"R-really?" I said stumbling over my own words. "Um Dolly?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now….."

"And what?" she said scooting closer to me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay in place, scoot closer to her, or scoot away. I'M SO CONFUSED!

"I love the way your eyes lighten up when you're happy, your smile, and your laugh." I said sounding like an idiot. "I-I love you Bailey." This was my first time I said her real name. I cupped her face in my hand.

"I l-love you too Jake." She said to me, sh-she loves me I don't believe it. I still had my hand cupping her face. I told her to wait a second. And I unwired the wires for the security cameras.

"No more spying on us." I'm so corny. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then I leaned towards her and she met me half way. OMFG SHE KISSED ME!?

"Wow" I said amazed

"Wow what?" she asked with a huge smile.

"You're just so beautiful." Again I am corny. She ran her fingers in my greed hair.

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment." She said putting her finger t my lips. When she released it I pulled her and kissed her passionately.

"Did that ruin the moment?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why would it ever?" she asked as I would kiss her neck.

"It's getting late lets go to bed."

"Yeah I'm tire-"she said as I pulled her and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go to bed." I told her guiding her to my bed.

We laid down, she fell asleep with my arms around her.

"Good night Baby Doll"


	5. The end

**Author's Note- **

**I am so so so sorry, but I am ending this fanfic. :( You guys can amaze me by continuing this fanfic for me, but I scone a horrible thing when I was writing this: I made stuff as I went. Now I am ending all of my fanfics, but don't worry fans I'm making more fanfics in the future. I'll have a new one posted soon**

**-Your fav author**

** Kittykiss1514**


End file.
